In a display device, there are more wires connected between a power board and a signal board provided in a backlight module and a whole machine system, which is prone to cause crosstalk and operator identification confusion. At present, a method for fixing these wires is taking electric wires of a same type in a same wire connecting direction as a group, and attaching the same onto a backplane with an adhesive tape.